Opposite Sides
by SimplyKatKat
Summary: Summary: a story of a cold hearted lord who always get what he wants, and an innocent maid. Story of obsession, love, hate and forgiveness..
1. Chapter 1

Opposite Sides

Summary: a story of a cold hearted lord who always get what he wants, and an innocent maid. Story of obsession, love, hate and forgiveness..

Chapter 1:

A sweet fragrance brought Isabella from her deep slumber to a state of awake. Her large blue eyes fluttered open, and she was delighted to see the modest array of colourful flowers that sat atop her small wooden nightstand a beautiful arrangement of lavender, daisy and wildflowers.

She reached for the small square of parchment that sat beside the flowers and unfolded it. In simple, untrained script, it read "Happy Birthday Isabella".

She smiled to herself for a few moments, pondering how her love Michael had managed to sneak them into the maids' quarters the night before, let alone her small room to deliver her birthday surprise. She blushed at the mere thought of him seeing her while she slept.

Isabella rose from her cot and took the three familiar steps toward her window, with a smile still on her face. Although she was merely a servant in a servant's room, She felt that the view from her window was far superior to those of the wealthy family that she served. The views from their suites overlooked the rolling hills and expansive forests in the westernmost regions of the manor. But Isabella's, on the easternmost corner, overlooked the lake.

Isabella closed her eyes and breathed in deep, taking in the crisp, cool scent of morning. A light breeze teased the smooth Brown hair that cascaded down her back.

She recognized the familiar orange ray of light begin to appear off in the distance and across the water, and admired the gradual beauty of the sunrise that began to unfold.

With a pleasant sigh, Isabella stepped away from the window, realizing the time had come to start her day.

"My goodness, child, you're going to work yourself to death!" Marie exclaimed. Isabella's eyes widened and she paused in her task of stripping the tapestries of the Crown guest suite.

"What do you mean? I always try to be efficient, Marie," Isabella replied. Marie shook her head, unbelieving, and walked over to the far wall to help her.

"There is something different about you today. I have never seen you work this fast in the all the years you have been living here. This wouldn't have anything to do with tonight?" she asked knowingly. Isabella began to blush.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Marie. I just like to do good work," she replied pleasantly, absently rolling the tapestry she held.

The older woman took the tapestry from her, re-rolling it properly.

"So this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that this is your eighteenth birthday, and that stable boy's plans to enjoy you on the first night of your womanhood?" she asked. Isabella's pale cheeks turned scarlet.

"That is positively improper! However...I suspect that Michael might propose tonight," she replied, unable to hide her blissful smile.

Marie smiled at the young girl, unable to resist her sweet, pleasant disposition.

"I knew he was a respectable young boy. A very smart match for you. Congratulations darling," Marie said, embracing the young girl that had become much like a daughter to her over the years.

"Thank you Marie," Isabella replied happily.

After releasing her, the two chambermaids continued to remove the tapestries. Once finished, new oil paintings were hung in their place. New linens and down quilts were added to the large bed that dominated the sleeping room, and new rugs were placed on the carpeted floors of the lounge outside of the double doors of the bedroom.

"Why the sudden need for redecorating?" Isabella asked eventually.

"For the ball tonight, of course! Dozens of Master Swan's friends will be staying for the next week, and he thought it best to decorate each suite of his most noble guests with schemes to suit their individual tastes," Marie explained.

Isabella regarded the new suite, unsure if she liked the way it was decorated. Before, it had been light and open and warm. But now, dark colours and intense paintings dominated the formerly pleasant quarters. Isabella frowned at the angry looking tiger pelt that sat in the middle of the floor of the lounge.

"Who is staying in here?" she asked.

"Some English lord, his name escapes me. Why do you ask?" Marie replied. Isabella shrugged her narrow shoulders.

"Must be a very pleasant man, is all," she answered, slightly giggling.

Marie and Isabella refurnished an additional four suites before retreating to the kitchens so that the cleaning maids could do their work. The cooks were busy with preparing the feast for the evening, and Marie had to argue with Leonardo, the head chef, just to obtain a loaf and some cheese.

"You really must eat something. You are much too skinny," Marie mentioned, as the two women sat outside for lunch. Isabella shook her head, bright smile still on her face.

"I can't! I am too excited!" she replied sheepishly. Marie smiled fondly at the young girl.

"I remember being your age with my first love. It's a wonderful feeling," Marie replied.

"With Mr. Dudley?" she asked. Marie's eyes widened.

"Oh, heavens no! I met my husband years later. No, this was a farm boy from the village where I grew up. Dominic," Marie answered, remembering.

"What happened to him?" Isabella asked. Marie paused before answering.

"He went off to sea, intent on finding a fortune for us. I never saw him again. I love my husband, he gave me my beautiful daughters, but...there's no one quite like your first," Marie said.

Isabella noticed that Marie had become somewhat saddened.

"What time will the guests begin arriving?" Isabella asked, hoping to change the subject. Marie closed her eyes and shook away the feeling of sadness before answering.

"At sundown. We should probably head back inside to finish preparing. Although..."

Isabella looked at Marie expectantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I am fairly certain that the stable boys are grooming the horses right about now. And we are slightly ahead of schedule because you were so efficient earlier," Marie began. Isabella's eyes widened in joy, and she embraced Marie in gratitude.

"Thank you, Marie! You are good to me!" she said, standing up.

"Be quick, girl!" Marie encouraged, lightly slapping her on her bottom. Isabella's quickly darted down the hill, towards the stables.

She found Michael brushing Twilight, a black stallion. She admired him for a few moments, with his long, lean body, messy blonde hair, and tanned skin. She thought he was very handsome.

He finally looked in her direction, and he smiled broadly.

"Why my lovely little Isabella," Michael said warmly. Isabella rushed over to him, and he opened his arms to receive her, and spun her around.

"Thank you so much for the flowers," she said happily. Michael gently brushed away a stray tendril that had found its way to her face.

"Happy birthday love," he whispered, gently kissing her cheek.

"I know we said we would wait until tonight, but I just couldn't wait to see you," Isabella exclaimed happily. Michael chuckled.

"Always the eager girl, Isabella. I'm actually very glad you stopped by. There is something I have been meaning to talk to you about," Michael began.

Isabella settled down and did her best to appear serious and mature. Michael released her hands and lead Twilight back to his stall before beginning to speak.

"I have been courting you for many months now, and...we have reached the point where we need to make decisions about our future," Michael mentioned, taking her hand. she nodded, feeling her heart begin to rapidly pound in her chest.

"I have set some money aside, and although I will never be as wealthy as Master Swan, I do have modest means for a wedding, and eventually a family," he continued. She nodded, trying her best not to burst with excitement.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Michael asked. She nodded, but she couldn't find her words.

"I want to get married," Michael said seriously. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Michael, I'd love to marry you!" Isabella squealed.

he gently kissed her forehead.

"Isabella , dear...I didn't mean I want to marry you," he said. she froze.

"B-but you said—"

"I said I wanted to get married, love. To Jessica Greene. I proposed to her this morning," Michael explained. Isabella took a few steps backward, and began feeling as if the world were spinning.

"But...you said you love me. Do you love her?" she asked. Michael sighed.

"Isabella, you're a beautiful girl. The prettiest I've ever seen. You're vivacious, passionate, and delightfully innocent. But Jessica is older; she has seen more of the world. She...fulfils those needs you cannot. And I love her," Michael said.

Isabella felt a ringing in her ears, and sick began to build up in her throat.

"You've been intimate with her this entire time," she murmured.

"I won't lie to you. Yes," he replied. Isabella put her hand on her forehead.

"But...it's my birthday," Isabella said, unsure of what else to say. The tears were falling freely now, forming rivers down her flushed cheeks.

Michael walked over to her, and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her forehead once more.

He left her then, and she was alone with the horses in the stables. She felt as if someone had punched her deep in the gut, and before she knew what she was doing, the sick she felt building up in her throat finally spilled over, and she sank to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor of the stable.

Michael had never loved her. He had just been amusing himself with her. But now he was ready for someone serious. And she just wasn't good enough.

She began sobbing once more. Each time she tried to stop crying, a fresh set of tears would spill from her eyes. She'd never felt more alone, and had never been betrayed by a person this way before. No one had prepared her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Inevitable Meeting

**A/N: oh by the way… twilight characters… so not mine. **

Isabella did her best to keep her emotions under control once the guests started arriving for the ball. She bathed, and dressed in her formal black uniform with white lace.

She tried to be pleasant to the guests that arrived, showing them to their suites and taking care of additional accommodations, but all she really wanted to do was go to her room cry in peace.

"I hear the guests are very pleased with the rooms. You and Marie have done well," Master Swan said. Isabella couldn't help but smile at him. He was a kindly, older man that had taken her in when she was orphaned as a young toddler. Her mother had been a maid, and her father's identity was never known. After the death of her mother, Swan had made sure Isabella always had a place at his manor.

"Thank you, sir," Isabella said politely.

"It is a busy time for me, with my acquisition and my son's engagement, but...well here," Swan said, handing her a small box. Isabella temporarily forgot about how much pain she was in, and her smile widened.

"Master Swan," she began, touched by the gesture. Sterling smiled at the girl.

"You know I would never forget what day it is today. Go ahead, open it up!" he encouraged. Isabella opened the box, delighting in what was inside. It was a lovely, pale blue hair ribbon.

"Thank you so much sir!" Isabella exclaimed, bowing slightly.

"I hoped that would put a smile on your face, I know how much you adore those. I need to hurry on to the party dear, but run upstairs and turn down the noble suites?" he asked. Isabella nodded.

"Of course, sir. Thank you very much!" She said again. Swan nodded, and left for the grand hall.

Once she was alone, Isabella began feeling hurt again. She tried to shake away the feeling and focus on her duties, so she took the long walk to the western wing of the manor, which contained the noble suites.

Isabella entered the Crown suite, trying her hardest to keep from crying. She realized she was still holding the gift from Master Swan, and she walked into the bathroom of the suite to put it on.

She released her hair from the tight bun it was in, allowing it to flow down her back. She tied the ribbon as a band around the top of her head. She liked the way it looked, and smiled weakly at her reflection.

Isabella put the box in the pocket of her white lace apron and exited the bathroom, crossed the lounge, and opened the double doors to the bedroom.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sight of the painting depicting a storm that hung above the bed. The bed was inviting, however, with its rich dark tones and fine fabrics.

She began removing the decorator pillows and replacing them with sleeping pillows stuffed with goose down feathers. She turned down the sheets and comforter, trying not to think of everything Michael had said to her earlier that afternoon.

Eventually, she couldn't contain her emotions any longer, and Isabella began to cry. She felt a very physical pain in her heart, and felt like she might get sick again. But in that moment, she didn't care.

Isabella was sobbing so loud that she didn't even realize there was a second person in the room.

"Now why is a girl as lovely as you crying?" a deep and velvet male voice said. Isabella hiccupped in surprise and quickly wiped her face, trying to locate the speaker.

He was standing in the doorway in white tie. He was tall and incredibly masculine, well-built and powerful looking. He had thick light red almost copper hair. Thick, dark, expressive eyebrows sat atop deep-set, emerald eyes. His jaw and chin were broad and hard. To Isabella, he looked dangerously handsome.

"I'm so sorry sir, I was just...preparing the rooms for bed. I did not know you would be here so early," she stammered. He slowly stepped closer to her, and Isabella began feeling incredibly diminutive in comparison to him.

"It's no problem, really. What is your name?" he asked. His steely eyes seemed to see right through her, and she began feeling uncomfortable.

" Isabella," she replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella. I'm Edward," he said. Isabella curtseyed.

"I apologize for disturbing you, sir. I will leave—"

"You're not going anywhere," Edward interrupted. Isabella 's eyes widened.

"Pardon?" she asked. Edward smiled, and removed his jacket.

"I said, you are not going anywhere. You, Isabella, are going to tell me what made a beautiful girl like you cry. And I am going to do whatever I can to help," he said softly. She shook her head.

"Sir, that is very kind of you, but I really have to finish turning down the rooms," She answered.

"Just for a few minutes. Why were you crying?" Edward asked.

Isabella couldn't hold it inside anymore, and she began to cry a fresh set of tears. Edward stepped in close and pulled her against his torso, wrapping his arms around her small body. She was feeling too sad to protest, and didn't even think of how inappropriate the situation was.

"There there, sweetheart...what happened?" He asked, tenderly stroking her back.

"M-my beau...the man that I thought loved me...he's in love with s-someone else! And he proposed to her this morning...and it's my birthday today!" She cried. As he gently stroked her hair.

"Why happy birthday, Isabella. How old did you turn today?" he asked. Isabella sniffled.

"Eighteen, sir," she replied.

"Such a tender young age. What kind of man would dare break your heart this way?" Edward asked. Isabella began to cry harder.

"H-he said that...I'm immature and c-can't fulfil his needs," Isabella sobbed.

Edward gently lead her to the cushion at the foot of the bed, beckoning her to sit down.

"Wait right here," Edward said, quickly exiting the bedroom and closing the double doors behind him.

His brief departure allowed Isabella to return to rational thinking. What was she doing? He was a guest of Master Swan, and she was crying to him about her love problems. Surely she would be dismissed if Swan ever found out...

Edward walked in, interrupting her thoughts. He was carrying a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He kneeled in front of her where she sat on the cushion and poured two glasses, handing one to her. He still seemed large, even though he was kneeling in front of her.

"Drink this," he said softly. Isabella shook her head.

"I've never had champagne before," she admitted sheepishly. He chuckled.

"Just try it. You might enjoy it. I insist," Edward said. Isabella took a tentative sip, enjoying the light, sweet, bubbly flavour.

"That's it...have a bit more," he urged. Isabella took a few more confident sips, and pretty soon had finished the glass.

He handed her his glass, which she took a sip of.

"It sounds to me like this man was completely unworthy of a woman like you," He said. Isabella's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean? He's...beautiful. He works in the stables...with the ponies and the...horses," Isabella said, finding it strangely more difficult to speak. She was beginning to experience an odd sort of dizziness she'd never felt before.

" Isabella, I can already tell you're a very vibrant girl. You deserve someone as equally passionate as you are. Someone who will also delight in guiding you," He suggested. She shrugged her shoulders clumsily, spilling a bit of the champagne.

"I am so sorry, sir. Is this what it means to feel drunk?" She asked. And he just laughed, hard.

"No, darling, I don't think you're drunk yet. But perhaps you are a little tipsy. Tell me, have you eaten anything recently?" he asked. She shook her head, realizing she actually hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Perhaps I should...go to my room. No I have to finish turning down the beds. But after, I think I should sleep," she said words slurring, beginning to stand up. He grabbed her by her tiny waist and sat her back down on the cushion.

"You're not leaving," Edward said calmly. This made Isabella frown.

"Why not?" she asked. Edward smiled warmly at her, beginning to play with her hair at the Center of her back.

"Because I'm not finished with you yet. How long were you involved with this stable worker?" He asked.

"Six months," She replied. He nodded.

"And might I ask...how far did you progress in physical intimacy in these six months?" he pressed. Isabella began to blush, and tried to stand up from the cushion. Edward, however, grabbed her waist again, and kept her locked where she sat. She squirmed a bit, completely unaware of the increasing rise in her skirt.

"You...it is not seemly to ask such things, sir. I really best be going," she said.

"Not very far then, I take it. Did he ever even kiss you, sweet Isabella?" he pressed. Isabella automatically shook her head.

"You poor girl. Eighteen years old, and never even properly kissed," he murmured sympathetically.

"Sir, I think I should leave. Thank you for the champagne," Isabella said softly, becoming increasingly dizzy. She tried to stand up once more, but he had a solid grip on her waist.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he moved forward on his knees, and squeezed her waist tighter. Isabella bit her lower lip and stared into the emerald eyes that were boring into her.

"Let me stand, please sir," Isabella whispered quietly. He just continued staring at her.

"No. You're staying here," he replied simply. She shook her head, growing increasingly fearful.

"Sir I have to finish the rooms before the guests retire for the evening," she protested, trying to pry his hands off of her.

"No one will notice. And they will not be back for a very long while. We are alone, Isabella," Edward said softly, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Sir, stop that. Not any closer, please," She pleaded, pressing her hands against his wide shoulders. he curled his fingers in her hair and pulled her face closer to his.

"That ribbon makes you look more stunning ," he murmured. And with that, he pressed his lips against hers.

Isabella sat there wide-eyed as she felt his lips begin to move on hers. She was frozen in fear, unsure of how she was supposed to react. She felt him run his tongue along her lips, and instinctively, Isabella opened her mouth. She gasped when he sank his tongue into her mouth, and trembled when she felt it chasing hers.

he released a low, soft moan, and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer as he kissed her. Isabella whimpered and tried to push him away, feeling as though her lips would start bleeding any second, he was kissing her so hard.

"Don't fight me. I just want to make you feel better. I'm going to show you how nice it can be between a man and a woman," Edward whispered, trailing kisses across her face. Isabella continued to struggle in his arms, but her efforts were proving to be increasingly futile. He was simply too strong, and she was too weak.

"Sir, please release me," she pleaded. he chuckled, gently pressing kisses in the curve of her neck.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," Edward muttered, still buried in the curve of her neck. Isabella 's eyes widened when she felt a sudden slight gnawing pain on the skin of her neck.

"S-sir, are you...biting me?" she asked fearfully. She began to blush at the sound of some kind of suction from his mouth against her skin.

Edward finished leaving his mark on her before finally answering.

"Does that surprise you? You are delicious enough to eat," he teased, continuing to kiss her neck. His words shocked Isabella, and she continued wiggling in his arms, hoping to break free.

Edward stood on his feet, briefly releasing her, and Isabella took this as an opportunity to run. She didn't even reach the double doors before he grabbed her by her waist and spun her around, thrusting her back up against his torso.

"No...no, you have to stop. I feel faint. I don't want this," Isabella protested. he stopped kissing her and slowly removed his hand on her body. He released her, and Isabella turned around to face him, slowly backing away. She wrapped her arms across her chest, and stared up at him fearfully.

Edward slowly stalked toward her, his hand extended. He held her again and led her to the large bed. He sat her down never letting go. He then looked into her eyes, her innocent and fearful eyes which ignited something from him rendering him speechless. Then as he moved his gaze from her eyes to her lips he can't help himself he kissed her again.

His kiss was hard and commanding, more painful than it had been before. She felt his tongue circling around hers rapidly, exploring her mouth. She felt like his tongue would choke her, it was so active. She tried to push his face away from hers, but her attempts were futile, and only making her weaker and dizzier..

Tears welled in her eyes as she realized the implication of this kiss, she had known all her life that a girl of her standing only has one thing she can give her future husband and that is her virginity. She also knows that she is not going to be able to stop sir Edward if he choose to go further and it scares her.

Her breath hitched when she felt Edwards hands go lower from her neck to her chest. She began to feel lightheaded and the beginning of a panic attack. Edward felt this and halt his movements. He breathe in deeply and closed his eyes, he did not know what happened. He just knows that the moment he saw her, passion he had never felt before eloped him and it angered him for he promised himself long ago that he will never let his heart dictate his actions ever again.

He stopped kissing her and looked down to where his hands were.

She felt her face burn in embarrassment the longer he stared at her chest, seemingly deep in thought. Eventually, he took his eyes and hands out of her chest and looked down.

"Sir, I beg you, please... Please don't hurt me," Isabella cried. She felt temporarily relief when he stopped, but he didn't shift from his position and was still very close to her.

He sighed and stood up and began pacing, his head full of confusing and angering thoughts.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked, when he saw Isabella hesitantly stood up from the bed. She stared at him incredulously.

"You've stolen what you wanted. I am of no further use to you," Isabella replied softly. Edward roughly pulled her arm and yanked her toward him, locking her tiny body against his chest.

"I thought I told you, Isabella. You're staying in here with me tonight," he said, reaching for her.

"No, sir, please...I can't do that again, it is improper! Please don't," she pleaded. Edward gently shhed her, and softly kissed her neck. Please relax, I promise to do nothing further tonight. I simply wish your company sweet girl.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked weakly. Edward didn't answer, but pressed a soft kiss against her lips .

He lightly pushed her down the bed, down the pillow and he joined her on her side. Isabella thought it was best to give in and not fight, after all he did promise nothing further tonight.

a couple mins pass when Isabella felt great exhaustion. And closed her eyes succumbing to sleep.

Edward stared at Isabella as she slept in the same position he'd put her in when he'd pulled her back to bed. He regarded her small, delicate little body with strength of lust he hadn't felt in all of his thirty-six years.

He loved how different her body was from those of the wealthy women he was used to. She was soft and supple, yes, but her tiny body possessed a firmness that could only be achieved through years of active work. He loved her skin, soft, creamy and delicate, yet slightly golden from time spent outside. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of that delicious skin.

Edward placed his hand on her chin, and turned her towards him, admiring her face. So sweet and beautiful, even in her slumber. Her long silky, chocolate brown hair was strewn about her head, like a halo. The moonlight danced across her delicate face, heightening her delicate cheekbones. He considered shaking her awake, just so those teasingly long lashes would reveal those large, innocent, eyes.

He ran a finger over her deep pink, pouty lips, stiffening at the thought of those lips wrapped around his cock.

Edward knew the moment he saw her that she was an exquisite creature, and that he had to have her. He had hoped that she would be open and willing, a wanton servant girl eager to sleep with a wealthy, powerful man. But she was innocent and pure, and had resisted him.

And now that he had a taste of her delectable lips , he knew that once was not enough. This innocent young virgin had awakened a fearsome appetite within him that needed to be sated. He wants to feel her. To explore her curvy body.

Edward had originally come to the Swan manor not for the ball, but to collect on the long-standing debt the financially inept Charles Swan had owed him. Charles had invited him to stay as guest to avoid Edward's historically aggressive collection of debt, typically marked by claiming ownership over various properties. But Edward found he was no longer interested in money or manors. He wanted Isabella, this eighteen-year-old maid and temptress, to belong to him, as his property.

"I will own you," Edward whispered softly to the sleeping form.

And he would not be denied what he wanted.


End file.
